Pre-impregnated composite fibers are expensive fibers because of the raw materials used and the process parameters involved in the manufacturing of the fibers. Generally, during the manufacturing of parts or objects from pre-impregnated composite fibers, a significant amount of cut-off waste is generated. The cut-off waste is typically disposed in landfills, thereby wasting a portion of the expensive fibers and contributing to environmental concerns associated with dumping waste in landfills.